Find a way
by xredSunburstx
Summary: It should be only one night, they promised, but it is harder to not think and never talk about it than both of them thought  ...  During a hard case they realize that one night is sometimes meant to be forever, if they let it happen. Maura/Jane
1. I need you

**Title**: Finding a way

**Author**: xredSunburstx/ .alive

**Pairing**: Jane Rizzoli/ Maura Isles

**Rating:** NC-17/M (maybe for later chapters)

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary**:. It should be only one night, they promised, but it is harder to not think and never talk about it than both of them thought and neither one of them wants to break their promise in fear to destroy something wonderful they shared. During a hard case they realize that one night is sometimes meant to be forever, if they let it happen. Maura/Jane

**Chapter 1 – I need you**

They sat there in silence, neither one of them saying something, because they knew there was nothing to say.

Both of them clung to the drink in front like it was their only chance to survive the night and not get pulled under the surface. They knew if that would be the case – they might never get to see the light again.

Jane was the first to speak up, though her voice sounded deeper as usual and desperate like never before.

"I feel like I'll never be happy again, like a ark something captured me and it won't let me go again -" She sighed and Maura thought for a moment that she would start to crumble in front of her, revealing the weak part of Jane Rizzoli – something that meant a lot… because Jane would never allow herself to do that with anyone else. But instead she only closed her eyes and went on. "It is completely stupid to say something like that, because maybe I just need a beer or two and a bunch of nightmare – less sleep to feel better tomorrow…. God damn it… I'm a cop, Maura. I should be used to this and that's what scares me to death…. I knew that one day, when I became a cop, that nothing would make sense to me anymore… And today it feels like the day has finally come… because… nothing makes sense to me… not anymore…"

Jane tried to look up into her own hazel brown safety house. Tears welled up in her eyes, but looking into Maura's made it somehow better… bearable. She did not understand why, but all of Maura, every single part, comforted her, helped her through horrible days… Maura was the one that made her feel complete and better.

Jane smiled at the thought of Maura being her safe house, even though the sadness was printed down in her eyes, as she opened her mouth to let truthful and exposing words sneak out.

"You are the only thing that makes sense to me, Maura."

Suddenly she felt he blond hands on hers, stroking the soft skin beneath her fingers and her ugly scars like there was no difference between the softness and the feeling of the deep scars. And within seconds she felt herself calming down, at least a little bit.

"And I will be there after days like that, Jane. Always."

Both of them smiled the best they could manage, at the thought that what they really needed after days like that were… each other.

…

After 72 hours of chasing down a sick serial killer Jane stood in Maura's office, her arms defensively in front of her chest, and an expression on her face that was unbearable for the blond to look at. Jane looked like she were lost and her friend was the only one who were able to find her again.

Maura was thankful she appeared, because it has been terrible days for every single one of them and though she didn't want to give up her strong and cool attitude, because she wanted to be strong for both of them, and even though she wasn't exposing herself the way Jane did now in front of her, her desperation clearly visible, she wanted and needed the same. She needed Jane just the same way Jane needed her.

"Could…" Jane stopped in the middle, trying to compose herself before asking her best friend. She fought an inner battle before coming down, because she hated to sound so weak and needy, but she just couldn't let it go… she couldn't help herself… She needed Maura… all of her.

She coughed, avoiding Maura's gaze for a moment, before looking up. Again.

"Could you come with…"

Maura walked up to her, minimizing the distance between them. She knew how her best friend hated it to ask someone for help so she wanted to make it easier… for both of them.

She did not want to ask Jane either if it was okay if she came along with her. Now she was simply glad and thankful for the unspoken offer between them.

She shushed the beautiful brown haired woman by touching her cheeks with her slender fingers, forcing her to look up-

When her eyes met Maura's she felt an unknown tingle in her body and a shy, but very sure smile, crept onto her features.

"Let's go home." She simply said and she meant every word of it…. Somehow Jane's flat felt like home for her, sometimes even more than her own did. There was something essential missing in her expensive and large home… and that was… Jane.

Now, just 2 hours after they left the department they sat there, neither of them able to form words to start a proper conversation.

The only thing they were doing, Maura realized, were holding hands and… looking at each other, like nothing else in the world mattered anymore.

She felt as of there was something else hanging in the air between them… something else than sadness, tiredness and desperation….

There was something else hanging in the air… something greater…. An unspoken desire, a longing for more, more comfort…

She could see it form in Jane' eyes before she was able to feel it creep up and capture her body and her senses… it was overwhelming… capturing her whole being.

The air, the whole atmosphere heated up within seconds and made it hard to breath. But Maura couldn't care less. Her heart started to pound furiously in her chest when she felt Jane moving unbearable nearer.

It happened when they shared the same air and she felt Jane's hot breath on her mouth and her desire to kiss her best friend rose up and she realized that if she was following her needs and her desires that she would cross a burden and everything… everything wonderful that has been… would change and maybe fade away forever.

Her mind started to function again, but is amazing and scaring… intoxicating feeling had captured her whole body and pulled her deeper. She could not move and part of her did not want to.

She licked her lips, trying to compose herself.

"Jane… Please" She begged, but Jane would not stop to look at her lips.

"Jane… we can't." Now, finally, she had her attention, but she paid a price…

Jane looked so hurt and vulnerable, but also desperate as before.

"We can't do that, Jane…" She repeated and looked sorry, moving her hands to Jane's cheek to comfort her while saying it.

But instead of keeping Jane away from her and making her understand that it was impossible for them to happen, she drew her even closer.

"Jane… we can't... because we would not be able to go back…" her voice almost sounded tearful… but why?... she couldn't be sad about the fact that this… between her and Jane… wasn't happening.

Jane closed her eyes, moving her head a little bit so she was able to touch Maura's hand, which was still on her cheek, with her waiting lips.

"We could…" Jane whispered, lost in the anticipation she felt when she was kissing one part of Maura… and even if it was her hand. She opened her eyes when she heard the smaller woman sight, hardly audible and maybe it was only an imagination… but her hazel eyes told her… it was not. It wasn't something she imagined… this thing between them… whatever it was… Maura wanted it, too. Maybe as much as her, but Jane was tired of fighting it. Tonight she wanted to let it go, she wanted to feel her like never before. She needed it… she needed Maura.

"Please… it can be one single night…only one night… we can forget about it tomorrow, we'll never have to talk about it and it won't change anything between us. We both can go back in time… But I need you tonight… I need to feel you, Maura… and I know you need me, too…"

**Author's Note:**

I'll wait for you telling me… what do you want… you want me to keep going? Absolutely looking forward to what you've got to say!

And besides that… happy and merry Christmas to all of you. Let the **love** spread through the world… today… tomorrow… and take the **love** you feel on this special occasion and holiday into the next year. Let **love** be part of your life every single day.

Take care and all the best

-**Sun**


	2. A case of you

**Author's note: **Wow! Thank you! I never thought I'd get so many great comments about the story!

And I'm pretty excited right now… you know there are two different ways to start a story: you've got an idea and you start to write and you let the story take you like you are on a journey, together with your readers. That's pretty cool! But there's also another way: you already know exactly where you want this to go and you CAN'T wait to let it happen!

So here I am totally excited like a child on Christmas day!

Oh… by the way… merry Christmas and a happy solstice or whatever you are celebrating :) no matter what. Let love be your companion!

The next part… well… is about Maura and Jane giving into their desires. I still think, after all the writing I've done in the past, that I'm pretty bad at describing things like that, so please…** let your fantasy take you where you want to go and let me be the ground to let it grow. **

Song featured here:

**James Blake – A case of you**

_.com/watch?v=eJDSueNSMJE_

**Take care & All the best**

**Sun**

…

**Chapter 2 – A case of you**

_Tonight she wanted to let it go, she wanted to feel her like never before. She needed it… she needed Maura._

"_Please… it can be one single night…only one night… we can forget about it tomorrow, we'll never have to talk about it and it won't change anything between us. We both can go back in time… But I need you tonight… I need to feel you, Maura… and I know you need me, too…"_

….

"You promise that we… we can go back? You promise that it'll be the same?"

Her voice was trembling just like her hands were shaking slightly.

She wasn't freezing or scared and afraid of what might happen. The only thing she was scared of was loosing Jane forever.

It was hard for her to give into this feeling, but what she felt was an unbearable desire for Jane to finally touch her. It was so weird for her to feel like that, because usually she was in control of herself, in control of what she felt.

But this time everything seemed to be different, everything seemed to be so new and that was the only thing scaring her… not having the control over something.

But this time she wanted to give up and give herself away. She wanted to forget what restrained her… one night she wanted to give into those special feelings that felt like love she surely had for her best friend.

**Oh I am a lonely painter  
>I live in a box of paints<br>I'm frightened by the devil  
>And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid <strong>

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, seeing all the desperation and fear she felt herself. But nothing could stop her now from doing the next step.

Only god knew what she has went through in her life; she has seen the devil in person and two times she nearly died. Day after day she lived dangerously and when she stood up every morning she never knew if it would be her last.

And what does life and living mean if you never do the things you truly want? Why do you live if you can't be with the persons you love?

Maybe thinking about Love now was stupid and foolish, because she couldn't explain to herself what this between them meant. But like never before it felt like love and she was sick of running away, she was sick of lying to herself and she was sick of not doing what she truly wanted, because she was too scared of the result.

"I promise." She said and she simply smiled knowing that it was the only thing she wanted to do, and even if this meant to be only one night she would take anything she could get and sip everything and every touch she'd share with Maura like a holy and delicious wine into her soul. She would use her soul as a camera, and take reams of pictures to never ever forget it.

**I remember that time you told me you said  
>"Love is touching souls"<br>Surely you touched mine **

**'Cause part of you pours out of me  
>In these lines from time to time<strong>

Without another word leaving their lips Jane scooted nearer, impossible near, making it hard for Maura to breath. This was something Maura didn't even know she wanted, but now it was undeniable.

"Jane…." Was the only thing she said, whispered, before their lips touched for the first time.

It wasn't a kiss, if Maura didn't know it was Jane she could have thought it was fresh air brushing her lips. But it was Jane… her Jane, brushing her oh so soft lips over hers like she was exploring the delicious flesh beneath her.

It was Maura who raised her hand to Jane's cheek. It was Maura who pulled her nearer to let the kiss develop. When Jane velvet, but also strong, lips touched her for the first time the feeling emerging her whole being was so breath taking and endearing that she wanted more. She wanted it to grow and most of her wanted to keep it all along… she didn't want it to stop.

Not after a kiss, not after one night. She wanted to keep it forever.

As their lips parted and they completely gave in, both of their senses blurred, tasting each other's lovely and delicious taste, part of them knew already that they were never able to go back again.

Without realizing it at all they were standing up, never breaking the contact, kissing every part they could reach and they stumbled into Jane's bedroom.

The first time they broke contact Jane was scared that, by stopping for a moment, all of this would stop immediately, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself from looking into her hazel, filled with a deep and undeniable desire, eyes. She looked at her, stroking from her cheeks, gently over her neck to her cleavage where her lips wanted to be desperately.

They have changed in front of each other for many times, but this meant more, so much more.

When Jane pulled Maura's red shirt over her head, her slender fingers brushing over her smooth and creamy skin she heard her sigh and inaudible beg for more.

Her eyes were telling more than thousand words could say right now. And so she kept going, she laid the beautiful blond woman on her bed, freeing her of every single remaining piece of clothing like she did with herself. 

**Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine  
>You taste so bitter and so sweet<strong>

**Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
>And I would still be on my feet<br>I would still be on my feet**

Jane kneeling in front of Maura, naked, not able to touch her yet, because she was staring, trying to memorize Maura's features, how her hand full breasts were there… in front of her, waiting for her to touch her, how her slender but womanly body was there for her and only for her.

For a moment she could forget that it was meant to be a one night thing… that it was meant to comfort them in a moment of distress and desperation. She forgot that in a few hours when she sunlight was pouring in and lighting up her room this was meant to end.

And when she forget that this was like a fairy tale and like a bubble which could burst every single moment she smiled and tears emerged her eyes as she whispered:" You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

But instead of bursting this wonderful bubble she only drew Maura nearer and when she felt her hands first on her thighs and then on her back to pull her closer, she gave in. Both of them completely gave in as they touched for the first time, as their bodies were pressed on each others without any space remaining.

Their breasts touched and even their most secret place did. For the first time they saw and felt every part of each other and Jane felt like crying. She felt like crying, because never in her life she felt like home. For the first time she felt like she reached the place she has always longed and searched for without finding it. Maura was everything she has always longed for.

And when she felt Maura's legs around her hips to let their centres crush together she felt like she was flying. She sighed and moaned, moving further into her, combining both of their rhythms to one.

This was everything she always wanted and everything she has longed for.

She wanted to tell Maura that she loved her as their lips touched, their mouths hanging open and looking into each others eyes while they were clinging onto each other, moving against each other like there was no tomorrow, like this was all they always wanted and needed to do.

Jane wanted to call out her name, moan it loudly to reveal the blond how every of her touch made her feel, complete and satisfied and joyful like never before. She wanted to call out her name to le her know that she was the only one she was thinking of and that for her this was just the beginning of a shared forever… that Maura was the only one she wanted to feel ever again.

But she was too scared that even hushing her name would cause the light bubble to burst into thousand pieces bringing both of them back to reality.

So their heavy breathing and their almost soundless sighs were the only remaining sound in their oh so silent love making.

And that what it was: love making…

They made love to each other. For the first and maybe only time.

And even when Jane denied the fact that deep feelings and more than sexual attraction, and most of all, love, were involved, she couldn't name it differently and it was the only thing she felt when she climaxed in Maura's arms and their eyes locked for the countless time this night.

But she also realized that this was just the beginning of the end.


	3. Denying what is undeniable

**Author's note:**

You are really great and I'm so thankful for your reviews, really I am.

Writing means a lot to me, most of all because I can share something with you and I'm able to evoke certain emotions. And well… that you like it is the best outcome, huh?

So… I know… it's another short chapter, but I like to keep it a little bit shorter, but keep it coming earlier, you know? If you don't mind I'll keep it like that.

Take care & All the best

-Sun

**Chapter 3 – Denying what is undeniable**

Her heart was between pounding furiously and calming down the whole time. Never in her life had she felt so happy, steady and comforted.

Usually she feared the night, scared that another nightmare would track her down and then hunt her during the day hours.

But now she wanted the night to stay and the morning never to come.

They have made love for hours, neither one of them saying something about it, like it was the only right thing to do and it felt like that.

It felt right, all of it. Every single touch, how Maura looked deeply into her eyes and how her hands laid themselves over her waiting breasts, as she was bringing her to an overwhelming climax. It was right to do that, because it was the only thing she always wanted to do, and wanted to do… forever.

After Jane came down, slowly, her breathing heavy and their bodies almost gleaming of sweet sweat, Maura laid down beside her, her head on Jane's chest, one simple sentence escaped her lips in the heat of the moment, but she did not seem like she wanted to take it back, ever.

"I love it how you feel…"

And then Jane realized this bubble wouldn't burst into thousand pieces if she would bent down and kiss the top of Maura's head, while she were holding her impossible close.

This night… was special and she wanted the feeling to last as long as possible, before the sun would rise again the next day and take away what they shared.

This night Jane did not sleep. She could not sleep, because she wanted to gather every feeling Maura's naked skin left on her.

…

When Maura opened her eyes, blinking of the sun light hitting her directly in the face, she nervously looked around, realizing where she was. It wasn't new to her, waking up in her best friends bed, but lying there naked was something absolutely new. But instead of panicking she found herself smiling to herself. Last night was more than she has ever expected… Last night was wicked and it left her breathless, but…

_"Jane… we can't... because we would not be able to go back…"_

_"We could… Please… it can be one single night…only one night… we can forget about it tomorrow, we'll never have to talk about it and it won't change anything between us. We both can go back in time… But I need you tonight… I need to feel you, Maura… and I know you need me, too…"_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Just by thinking about all of that her heart began to ache. Maybe… maybe they just needed to talk about it. Maybe they just needed to figure things out… maybe then they'd have a chance…

Without another thought she stood up, collecting her clothes Jane had laid down on a stool, instead of letting them lay on the floor. When she left the room she could already smell fresh coffee and pancakes and as soon as she reached the living room she saw Jane standing there with her back to the blond woman. Maura felt her whole body tingling and more than anything else she would love to walk up to her and sling her slender but also strong arms around the cop and smell her wonderful and loving scent like she did the whole last night.

But when she was walking up to her, ready to risk anything she realized what she was doing: She was risking… anything and everything she had.

Jane was her best friend, the best she could have imagined. She was caring, loving, strong and comforting. They acted like a couple and they hung around almost every possibility they got and most of all… they were there for each other and they accepted each other the way they were. No need to change for the other. With Jane she felt accepted… and loved. She'd do and give anything for Maura and the same would Maura do for her. Maybe there was more than friendship, maybe it was love… but it was too vague to take another step forward. There was a risk, a risk in losing her… a risk she couldn't and wouldn't take.

Not if there was the possibility of loosing her…

Maybe Jane was right after all… maybe the best would be to never talk about it… and to forget it after all…

But how forget something extraordinary, remarkable and wonderful like that? Why forgetting something her heart ached for?

As if Jane could hear her think she turned around, smiling.

"You're up? You want some coffee and pancakes?"

_I've missed your warmth in bed. I've missed your skin on mine. I've missed you._

Three things she wanted to say. Things that might change everything. Words that never left her mouth.

Instead she smiled back, nodding.

"Yes, I'd love to."

_As hard as it is to admit it. _

_I'd love_

_To be_

_With you._

…

Why can't you be with the one you love? Why?

And what was it what she felt?

Could she already call it love or was it nothing more than the strong connection between the two women?

No matter what it was, how ever you wanted to name it… she has never felt this strongly about anyone else before.

But though she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk loosing the best friendship she ever had and loosing the most important person in her life.

They had shared something beautiful in a moment of desperation; it was only the nice help of two best friends in need. And… they've made a promise… a promise she has made and a promise she'd keep.

But going back to normal was harder than she had expected it to be.

"Rizzoli?" She did not hear him call out her name, too lost in the thoughts she promised she would never have.

"Jane!" Eventually when she heard Korsak's voice calling her name out again she looked up, feeling trapped and tracked down.

"Sorry… been lost in thoughts… what's up?"

"Are you okay? You seem lost."

"yea… yeah… I'm okay… I just… didn't get sleep last night… it has been a though case, you know?"

Korsak looked at her, compassion and understanding filling his eyes. When he nodded she smiled, somehow feeling better. Even if she was and never possible telling him, he made her feel safe in some way, like an uncle or even a father. She trusted him as a cop and a person and part of her wished he could have stayed her partner… but it was Jane who couldn't be his anymore.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you should take a break… I mean going to lunch, taking your time. We've got this under control… nothing going on today except of paper work and other duties. I mean… relax… crimes are coming back soon enough."

Jane smiled, thankful. Maybe it was good to get out of her for a moment.

"Thanks… I'm already starving. Just call me when something is up, kay?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Korsak. I'll be back in an hour or so."

She grabbed her purse and her jacket, before she left her office, and before she knew she was standing in the elevator on her way down to Maura.

…

She stepped inside her office, her face warming and her body reacting to what she saw in front of her… a beauty, inexplicable, to the world.

"Oh Jane… nice to see you…" Maura said when she looked up from the files she was reading the moment Jane came in.

It was a calm day and she had to use it… use it and spend time with Maura, trying to ignore that she wanted more.

Though Jane smiled at her, she tried her best to contain herself, scared that it was a "I've seen you naked and I loved every second of it, that's what I realized, but I can't admit it to you and I can't admit that I want it to happen again after I admitted it to myself, because I'd destroy everything. It'd be all my fault if I loose you and I can't bear that thought of it happening so I keep the promise and not talk about it to you, even though we should talk about it, cause it felt like… love" – smile.

"How can I help you? Something happened? Another case arrived?"

"No… no… It's an easy day. Nothing much to do. I just wanted to ask if you are up for lunch?"

Another genius smile on her kissable lips and Jane could do nothing else than staring and wishing she could feel them again pressed down on hers.

"I'd love to." Maura said, the second time this day and Jane wished it would have been…

_I love you._

_**Let me know, do I still got time to grow?  
>Things ain't always set in stone<br>With that being, let me know  
>Let me<strong>_

_**Seems like streetlights glowing  
>Happened to be just like moments<br>Passing, in front of me so  
>I hopped in, the cab and<br>I paid my fair, see  
>I know my, destination<strong>_

_**But I'm just not there in the streets  
>In the streets<br>I'm just not there in the streets  
>I'm just no there<br>Life's just not fair  
>Life's just not fair<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Thanks to all of you for reading and most of all to those who actually take their time and review. It means the world to me.

Now actually there have been people who did not like my stile of writing or said that due to my grammar mistakes it is hard to follow. First of all… I want to say how deeply sorry I am for that. I'm from Germany and I never learned proper grammar, I taught it myself. If you find it annoying or have other critique you are welcome. If there's someone who wants to read beta or teach me grammar. You're welcome, too :D

But due to that… I really hope you enjoy it…

Take care & all the best…

Sun

**Chapter 4 **

She sat there, watching the other woman while she ate and talked endlessly.

She did not mind, because she had nothing to say and so she could take her time observe the blonds features and her beautiful face, staring at her perfect lips move as she thought of how amazing they felt on hers.

"Jane? Are you okay? Are you even listening?"

Immediately she looked up, nervous, frowning, feeling trapped.

"What? I… I mean… oh yeah, it's pretty interesting… I was just lost in thoughts…"

Maybe she should try the truth and say:

" Oh I was thinking about… god Maura! What do you suppose I'm thinking about? Dump our stupid promise! Dump whatever I said and take this instead: I can't forget about that night and I certainly don't want to! So why pretend that everything is normal and nothing happened? Why pretend that neither one of us felt what has been between us? God… We are no emotionless robots. We can't push a button and immediately forget about it even if we wanted. And you know what? That's good, because I don't want to forget… no single touch, no sigh, no breath of yours I felt on my skin… I don't want to forget the best thing that has ever happened to me. How can you?"

But she never admitted her thoughts to the other woman. It was too much to say, too much to reveal and the risk too high.

It has been a mistake, a wonderful one, but still a mistake… why couldn't she speak up and tell Maura all of what she was truly thinking about?

Maybe this wonderful mistake could lead to somewhere… maybe this mistake would only be the beginning, the step into the right direction.

But she was too scared, too scared of the result. So she looked up half heartily smiling, part of her being mad at herself for being such a wimp.

"I just asked myself how long we'll stay crime free… I mean criminals and crimes in Boston never seep."

Just as those words escaped her lips, like a spell, her phone rang.

"Well… speaking of the devil… hey Korsak." She said taking the call, but not turning away from Maura, their eyes locked all the time.

"Yeah, Korsak. We are on the way."

…..

When she entered the crime scene, once again she realized there were two main reasons why she hated her job sometimes: Entering a crime scene meant one thing; something bad has happened and another one died, brutally killed by a person who obviously did not honour life like it should be.

The second reason why she hated her job, and sometimes even herself was: not being able to stop a killer from killing a second or third time.

"Hey Korsak…" She simply stated, giving Maura a hand. They hadn't planed taking a trip into the forest so her designer shoes were not the right footwear to walk around here. But like always Maura knew she could depend on her… friend.

"What do we have here?"

Korsak looked up from the blond middle aged dead man in front if him, nodding with an earnest look on his face. It was his way of greeting her.

"I'm not the examiner here, but obviously it's a shot in the head… he wasn't killed here, just like the others…"

"What do you mean by just like the others?"

"He is one of three male victims. Apparently the same cause of death. Nothing else than a gunshot wound in the head… But I'm not the fabulous examiner. I think I'll let the doctor do her work…" He said, smiling Maura's way and patting her arm as he passed by, letting Maura get near the victim to take on her gloves and kneel down.

Jane sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Three dead bodies, three grieving families on such a wonderful and sunny day. Something was pretty wrong in this scene.

"The first thing I can conform is that this is not where this man got shot. Due to the blood loss a wound like that causes there's not the amount of blood around his body area…. That leads to the fact that he was killed somewhere else. But I can't tell you more without examining him."

She said, kneeling over his body, her eyes scanning the scene, professionally as Jane was used to it and once again she asked herself… How was the smaller woman in front of her capable of staying so calm and professional when Jane on the other hand felt like pinching someone in the face, or at least let of the steam of madness through a long and exhausting run, most of the time.

In some way she saluted her for that. She was an amazing examiner and helped them solve so many cases and her behaviour around dead people was one part of that.

"He was dumped like shit. Dumped like a piece of garbage… NO one deserves that…."

Korsak stated and Jane nodded absently.

They were still here, standing beside the first dead guy and there were two of them waiting… waiting for them to find the person who did it to them.

Jane felt tired, before the case even started, knowing that a tough and long case was yet to come.

…..

It have been one night and a half day, exhausting hours in which Jane did everything she could to get more hints and find out who killed the three victims. In the last few hours she has found out a lot, maybe not enough to arrest the suspects, but it was enough to say she was taking small steps in solving the case.

But she has missed her… it has only been one night and one half day passing by, which made her impossible sad and her heart ache. She has missed Maura and she could not wait to enter her office and look in to her eyes again, see her smile, maybe even feel her touch and even if it was only a touch of fingers brushing her skin when she walked by or a hug to greet her. No matter what Maura would offer her, she took it.

"Hey beautiful…" She said, smiling, as she was standing in the doorframe, admiring Maura's figure. She did not even regretted the word escaping her mouth, because Maura did not look shocked, instead she returned the smile, her eyes strangely sparkling.

"Jane! I haven't seen you in…"

"I know…" She answered, sighing. "I had a lot to do… talking to the families, trying to get some information…"

_And goddamn… I missed you, Maura… only a few hours and I've missed you. How do you call that? I know a word to describe it, but I beg myself not to name it. Why can't we just talk about it?_

"… and I've found out some interesting facts… you wanna hear?"

"Yes, of course, Jane! Sit down" She said, sitting down in front of her office table and also in front of Jane. There were so many things she wanted to talk about with Jane, starting with what terrified her the most…. Something that made her also feel like she's found… She shook her head, forcing herself to concentrate. She had to concentrate on what was important… their job… their latest case…

"Well… first of all I talked to Jamie Ford's mother about him and his job and if she could think about someone who wanted to harm him. But she could not think about anything or anyone. He was working in a post office; he was in a great relationship and had the same friends since high school. The only thing she remarked was the friendship to a guy called Raphael Giordano. Raphael has been the ex boyfriend of Jamie's little sister. In the eyes of her mother he has been the absolute wrong boy for her daughter, and she even supposed he was involved in criminal activities. That's the reason she has been lucky when they finally broke up after a year… Jamie stayed friends even though and she felt him slipping away from the family and his old life the more he spent time with Raphael. She also stated he seemed scared the last days before his dead. The other man we found… Tom Smith has worked with Johnny Giordano in his family business for export, import and transport business. Johnny and Raphael are brothers. And the last victim is also connected to one of the Giordano's brother… but this time to the youngest of them: Jimmy. Well… you could call it coincidence or well… a track to what might be not only our suspects but also our criminal buddies."

After Jane stopped talking Maura not immediately answered her. She was too lost in her thoughts to do so, lost in the thoughts how beautiful Jane looked and how much she admired her and the work she did every single day. Maybe this was some of the easier cases in which they would not have to search for the answer for days, praying they'd stop another person from dying, praying they'd find a solution and close a case… but no matter what Jane did… Maura loved the fact that she was able to do it.

"You did a great job, Jane." She said and Jane blushed slightly. It wasn't the first time Maura told her that she was good at her job, but right now it meant more than every other word before, with the unspoken truth hanging in the air and the affection in Maura's eyes.

"It's what I have to do… well and now I'll check out Raphael Giordano, he is the eldest brother and he might be the head if this family clan, if you wanna call it like that… I'll drive up to his office and well… talk to him a bit." Jane stood up, sighing, knowing that it'd take a little bit for her until her day would be finished. It was in the middle of the day, a few long hours apart from the evening and she could not wait for it to come… but there was a lot she had in mind to do before the night set in…

But when the night came… maybe... just maybe she would find the courage and strength to tell Maura.

When she almost left Maura's office her voice made Jane stop in the tracks.

"Take care and come back safe." Maura said and it made Jane's heart skip and her lips curl into a big smile.

She turned around, bestowing Maura her best and brightest smile.

"I will."

That was when Maura realized that there was more she felt for Jane.

It was love.


	5. A bad day

**Author's note: **You are really great. Thank you for that. Your reviews are helping me, letting me know you share the story with me the same way I do with you. The song featured here is Cinematic orchestra – Breath.

And after all… I want to wish you a good start into the New Year with lots of love and a great year ahead of you.

Take care & all the best

- Sun

**Chapter 5 – A bad day**

Sometimes you stand up in the morning and you just know that it's going to be a bad day. You feel it in your guts and this feeling creeps up and follows you through your entire day and every time something bad happens you are just like your mom telling you "I knew it.".

But due to that you still stand up with a small amount of hope that this day is not turning out as bad as you believe. You hope and sometimes a small light is guiding you through the day, sometimes there's someone who is this light, shining in the darkest of hours.

…..

As soon as Jane entered the Warehouse in the near of Charlestown Bridge on a bright blue and sunny day she smelled the wood and the worker's sweat hanging in the air. Like always she looked around, her detective eyes scanning every little fact, until one of the workers came up to her.

"Miss, can I help ya?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Raphael Giordano. You know where I can find him?" She asked firmly.

"Yup, but he isn't here. He's in his office. Walk outside and on the left. Not far away from here." He said right before he turned back to his work.

"Thanks."

Walking out of the warehouse and way up to the office where she should find the man who was, besides his two brothers, their only suspect, she felt, even though she has been doing things like that before, nervous.

She did not know why, but she felt like this walk would be the way to a death end. Though she walked up to the building, head high, not revealing any weakness or fear. A bad feeling just could not interfere with her work.

So she opened the door of the small grey building, already taking in the sight of a middle aged well tanned man wearing a brown suite.

When he turned around, his dark brown eyes meeting hers and his lips forming a bright smile her bad feeling grew.

Just the way he looked at her, his black hair combed back with styling gel, his eyes flickering like he ruled the world and his smile radiating as if he was god himself, Jane on the other hand felt herself growing smaller, as if he wanted to make her feel small. But she did not let him make her feel like she was actually nothing; instead she arched her back looking him in the eyes directly.

"Are you Raphael Giordano?"

His smile grew just as her intention to throw up.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

Before she answered, just like always, she pulled out her police badge, almost shoving it in his face.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. I'm here because I've got a few questions."

His simper faded a single moment, just before it came back, added with predominance.

"Why are you here? What questions? Well… I paid all the taxes and besides that we…"

She interrupted him, disgusted by the sound of his voice. His voice sounded as if he exactly knew why she was here, but he would never confess and she could not arrest him because of how his voice sounded or because of a certain feeling she had being around him.

"I'm not here because of anything you did or didn't do in your business. I'm here because we found three dead bodies in a forest." He looked at her sceptically, his smile never fading. Gosh would he ever stop smiling that arrogant or did she need to punch him in the face to make it fade?

She pulled out a picture of the man who was his friend. Raphael's friend… the brother of his ex girlfriend, the man he knew for more than one year, the man he spent time with. But there was nothing. Nothing in his tanned face that he knew him, not a sign that he felt sorry or that he was grieving.

"You know this man?" Jane asked out of routine, even though she already knew the answer. She felt furious towards this man. Not only because of his arrogant and his overestimation of his own capabilities, but because of the look on his face. He wasn't looking sad, knowing the man on the picture…but every case Jane worked on, not even knowing the people she found dead somewhere, made her feel sad and she got involved and grieved as much as a police officer could allow themselves.

"Yes, I do." He finally answered, not showing a sign of… anything.

"So you surely know those…" she pulled out another two pictures of the other victims. "…men… don't you?" This time he did not answered, though he still looked her in the eyes.

"At least your other brothers knew either one of them. So what do you call it… when you and your two brothers know all of the three victims we just found two days ago?"

He revealed his too white teeth once again and it seemed like he almost started to laugh, starting to play with the officer in front of him.

"Coincidence."

She wanted to punch him in the face. She wanted to throw him against the wall and push him forward to answer her questions, to confess, to tell her the truth. She wanted to pin him down and take him to the office, to make him and his brothers' pay for what they did.

But… she just could not do it without real evidences. It was a feeling. Nothing more, but also nothing less.

"Well I call it… suspicious." She walked nearer, standing up to the man in front of her, without baking down. She wanted to deliver one important message: Don't mess with me.

"Is there anything else, Detective? I've got a lot to do as the boss of this company. So please excuse me."

"Well, there's something else… Don't leave the city. I'll get back to you Giordano." She said, before turning around, leaving the building.

She was not done with this guy.

…..

Sitting in front of her desk in the almost empty office she rubbed circles on her temples. It had been long hours and a short night and she still had a lot on her list. She sat there on a Friday evening around 6 o'clock in the evening breathing in and out; thinking about what would be the next step. She had no evidence, at least nothing to kick their asses into prison, but she couldn't just leave it.

Suddenly, though she sat there with her eyes closed she heard her steps drawing nearer and she could already smell her sweet and intoxicating smell.

"Jane…" She simply stated as she approached, looking down at the brown haired woman who looked so desperate and helpless. She wished she could just bent down, take her in her arms and kiss her cheeks softly to reassure that she was here, taking care of her after days of hard work.

"Hey…" Jane only managed to say, not looking up.

"I came around to… to ask you if you'd like to come to my place… have a glass of wine… or beer in your case… watch a movie and maybe… talk…"

Jane looked up at the last word, frowning. Did Maura just suggest to talk? Her heart started to pound furiously in her chest and she felt as if she wasn't able to breath anymore.

"Yea… yeah! I'd… love… to."

Maura's smile caught Jane and captured all of her being. Something melted within her and she just wanted to stand up to reveal the blond petite woman what exactly melted… it was the high wall she has built up all these years. One single smile and one word, reflecting in Maura's eyes, made Jane forget her promise and the walls to meld down. And this word was… hope.

"But there's something else I want to do before… maybe we could meet up at your house?"

First Maura wanted to simply nod, but she had a feeling that she needed to ask, because she knew that if it came to a case, Jane could do crazy things to find out the truth.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing big… I just want to go to the Warehouse where I've been today. I could not take a proper look around because of the worker. I wanna check it out and see if I can find something that might reveal us another and this time the real crime scene were our three victims got killed."

"You've got evidence that the Giordano brothers are involved in this?"

Jane shook her head no.

"But I've got a feeling and I want to see if I'm right."

Maura frowned, slightly concerned about Jane, asking herself if this was a good idea.

"And you want to do this without back up?"

When Jane heard the slightest of concern in Maura's voice she reached out, taking Maura's hand in hers, stroking over her oh so soft skin with her thumb. That was only one thing she loved about Maura; how deeply she cared for the taller woman, but right now it was the greatest thing warming her heart.

"Don't worry, okay Maura? I'm just checking out the warehouse and there's no one there and nothing to worry about."

Maura wanted to believe what she heard, but nothing made this feeling go away.

"Maybe I could come with you?

Suddenly the glance in Jane's eyes changed. Even if Jane was sure there was nothing bad going to happen there, because she simply wanted to check out the Warehouse, but thinking about Maura coming with her made her feel slightly panic. Nothing… she wanted to do nothing to put Maura into any danger, no matter what it was and how big the chance was that there was something dangerous to come.

"No! Of Course you won't come with me!"

"But you just said there won't be anything to worry about, so why should I not come with you? Maybe you'll need some forensic help and someone to examine things if you should find something."

Jane stayed silent for a moment, before she closed her eyes and sighed, looking into Maura's eyes directly. "There's nothing I can say to make you stay, huh?"

Maura smiled, wickedly and it made her heart melt once again. "No. Nothing."

Jane smiled her way. "Then come on, get your things and let's go. I don't want to spend my whole evening here if I could be at your home instead."

…..

When Jane parked her car in front of the warehouse she did not leave the car, immediately.

She sat down, looking at her scarred hands, before she looked up into Maura's eyes.

"So… like we agreed… I'll go in there… take a look if there's something we could use. If that's the case I'll get you, okay? Until then you stay here, right?"

Maura simply nodded, taking Jane's hand in hers. There was nothing to worry about, just like Jane said, but still she wanted to hold her hand for a second and let her know how much she truly cared… all the time. No matter what, she cared for Jane and she even got worried when she left for a simple interview with one of the suspects. She guessed that this is what loving someone is about… what loving a cop meant.

But she would take every fearful hour and every worried moment if she could have Jane in her life.

It was a prize to pay for sure… but it was a prize she wanted to pay… and this night she would tell Jane that she wanted to take the risk. That she wanted to take the risk and make it happen.

But not now… not in Jane's car… She'd have the whole night to tell her.

The only thing she wanted to do was to press her waiting lips onto Jane's soft skin, kissing her cheek.

"Take care, Jane." She said for the second time that day, not knowing it might be the last.

…..

Entering the complex of the warehouse she held the gun firmly in her hand.

It was the only thing that made her feel safe, even though there might be no harm waiting for her. It was only a way to keep her safe if she needed to be.

There was nothing to worry about, nothing.

It was an evening check up to see if there was something she needed to check out before the weekend came by and she did not want to think that she missed a chance in finding the truth. Not with one or three killer still out there.

When she heard steps behind her she turned around, feeling a little bit angry, because of Maura breaking their agreement, but she understood that the blond just could not wait, stubborn and caring like herself, and so a smile awaited her lips as she turned around.

"Ma…" She stopped in her tracks; finding herself speechless as her voice hitched and what she saw in front of her took her breath away.

"Giordano…" She whispered, first terrified and then suddenly she tried to play a game. She tried so hard not to let her strong walls crumble. "Oh… all three of them. What an honour."

"Detective Rizzoli… what are you doing here?" His voice wasn't sounding as entertained as this noon and it made Goosebumps creep up her back.

"I guess… I got lost, you know? Taking a night walk…" She tried to sound as calm and relaxed as possible, but the truth was… she was petrified. Petrified what was in front of her… and terrified that Maura was waiting the car, so near, too near.

"Well… you shouldn't have come here…" Raphael said and his brothers smiled her way as if there was nothing to stop them to commit another murder to stop the truth sneak out.

"You should not stuck your nose in things like that… to big for your little detective mind to get. You've got yourself in big trouble, you know?"

She let out a laugh, almost sounding desperate. Why couldn't she ever let it alone? Why did she put herself in dangerous situations all the time? Why couldn't she stop being, thinking, acting like a cop for once?

"What should I have done? Oh… a dead body… Why care? Happens all the time… I'll tell you what. You shouldn't have killed them then I wouldn't have to stick my nose in it."

All of them laughed and it made her freak out. She was in the middle of a warehouse, facing three men with… and finally she saw them… guns in their hands.

She was at the death end and she could not go back…

If she could she would turn back time, just two nights… telling Maura how she felt and letting every important person in her life know how much they meant to her.

But you realize certain things first when they are over… when you can't turn back time and make them better…

"You are funny, Detective… it's kind of sad… you'll also be… dead."

She pointed their gun towards them as if there was a chance to be saved… but there wasn't with three guns pointed at her.

_I love you… god damn… I love you…_

Was all Jane could think about when her name was called out.

**Oh, that song is singin'  
>Singin' in to me.<br>Over everything,  
>I used to be.<strong>

**Oh, that song is singin'  
>Singin' in to me.<strong>

**Slow and sweet  
>It caries me<br>Caries me  
>Out to sea<strong>

**And swallows me  
>In to the deep<br>And comforts me **

**(Oh, it's all around me, it's all I can see  
>Even when I close my eyes, It's holdin' me)<br>Oh, that weight is liftin'  
>Liftin' on me<strong>

**Oh, that silence signin', singing to me...**

**Breathe up to me **

**Breathe in through me  
>Breathe out through me<br>Breathe in through me**

**ooh Breathe out through... through me  
>Why don't you breathe in... breathe in through me<br>and breathe out through me**

In life you always think there will be enough time to do certain things… Time to fulfil your dreams; time to tell your feelings to the people you love… but you never know if there will actually be enough time to do so. You don't.

You should do the things you want to do when you've got the chance to and you should share your love and your true feelings with your loved once, all the time.

Some day it might be too late and you'll regret you never did.


	6. I won't leave you

**Author's Note: **

First of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you! This year was filled with pain, heart ache, despair and grieve, but though it was also filled with wonderful memories and love. I hope you have wonderful memories to take into this year and what I wish you is... love and friendship. Stay true to yourself!

This is a short Chapter, but I did not want to let you wait so long. We have to wait 7 months until the hard cliffhanger filled time is over- so I thought a short chapter, but soon, would be better right now.

Hope you like it and of course- I love to hear what you think about this piece of writing. So share your thoughts with me!

Featured song is... **Damien Rice – Look at me**. Please listen to it. It's wonderful.

Take care and all the best

-Sun

**Chapter 6 – I won't leave you**

You know that… that feeling when everything around you is moving in slow motion, like in the movies, but it's… not.

Actually it is happening so fast that you hardly catch it.

But… though… you feel like everything is so… slow.

Maybe because it repeats in your head… over and over... and over again.

Until you can't believe it really happened. Happened to you...

But some events... they leave marks... You see them, but most of all you feel them.

Physical and Psychical.

And sometimes you only know one thing:

It hurts.

And you try to recall what really happened, while you are drifting through a dark haze, trying to find your way out.

...

_Everything happened so fast she couldn't recall whose gunshot she heard first. _

_When she stood there, all of them facing her with their guns pointing at her she felt as if she wanted to throw up. _

_Maybe she would die... there wasn't a chance in surviving, because they would not let her go. Never. She almost accepted that this might be the end, knowing when she got a cop that this day would come... someday... But why this day? Why now?_

_She hadn't lived her life like she wanted to. When she was a young girl she promised herself, each and every year on New Years Eve to live happy, whatever that means. She promised to be truth to herself and to never shield away, because of fear. She wanted to do whatever she wanted to do; she always wanted to love whomever she wanted to love._

_But now, years later, she stood there, in an old warehouse with three brothers aiming at her and she realized she had broken all of her promises. _

_She broke them to take others: never let your shield down, don't show your weakness to anyone, and be strong. But what for?_

_She should have let her shield down more than once, not only one single night in which she told Maura that she needed her and then back off again afterwards, pretending it never happened. _

_She should have kept the promises of the young girl instead, living her life however she wanted to and let her fall in love with someone. She should have risked it. _

_But now it was too late and she could accept it, somehow._

_There was one thing she could not accept: She could not accept to get Maura involved in this and worse hurt. And with every part of her being she prayed to god to let her stay in the car, to let her stay safe._

_When Raphael smiled her way like the devil himself, she knew what'd come next. She closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again. She would not shield away. She... would... not... shield..._

"_Jane!" Her heart longed to hear the voice of the beautiful blond haired woman, but at the same time it broke in thousand pieces._

_...away._

_The Giordano's whirled around, looking into the direction the voice was coming from and before Jane realized it one of the brothers were aiming at Maura now, ready to let another person die. _

"_NO!" Jane screamed before she fired the gun, the sound devastating in her ears. She shoot the men who wanted to kill the person she cared more about than she cared about her own life or about anyone else._

_And then... everything went so fast, too fast, and the next gun shoot ringed in her ears until everything turned black. _

_She could hear it. Maura crying out her name again._

_She could feel it. Her shoulder sore, her body shaking, her mind slowly slipping away._

_She felt on her knees, looking up into Maura's eyes. Desperately she tried to stay awake, to stay there with her. Her eyes said something neither one of them wanted to her._

"_Sorry." She whispered, sure that neither one of them was able to hear her, but though she needed to say it. _

_I'm sorry I brought you into this mess._

_I'm sorry I can't save you –_

_I'm sorry I never told you what I truly felt._

_Sorry._

...

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was beauty. A beauty she thought she would never see again, but still... it was there... right above her.

She tried to remember what happened when she felt the pain kicking in.

She choked, looking up, before she whispered.

"Don't tell me we are in heaven." She said, trying to smile.

Maura shook her head, brushing her tears away as she looked down, touching Jane's cheek with her fingers, stroking over her sweat clouded skin with her thumbs, trying everything to calm her down.

"No... no..." Maura whispered, dryly laughing while she cried. "We aren't in heaven, Jane. We are alive."

She wanted to ask why and how when all she could remember was hearing a gun shot and going down, not able to protect Maura from any harm.

"What happened...?" Jane managed to ask while she tried to move, but she almost couldn't manage to. The strength has clearly left her.

"After... after you shot one of them to save me from... from..." She stopped a second, trying to contain herself. All of that... it was her fault. She shouldn't have come in, looking after Jane, because she was in there for too long. But... what if... what if she had waited for her? Maybe they would have killed her right away. Now- she was 'simply' shot with a wound that'd kill her if she did not get to a hospital. She almost started to laugh at the irony displaying in front of her. No matter how she looked at the situation – it seemed helpless.

"You were shot..." Maura suddenly blurted out, surprised at how calm her voice sounded, when she instead wanted to cry and never stop.

A few hours ago, she could hardly say how much time has passed by; she sat in the car, waiting for Jane and ready to head to either one of their flats to be able to talk to her. And now they were trapped and Jane was shot...

Jane smiled half – heartily, trying to seem strong. "Oh... I wouldn't have guessed that..."

She said and Maura smiled at that, touching her arm. She needed to feel her skin like she needed to feel skin on skin that one night. Jane was the only one who was able to comfort her in the darkest hours, even now when she was the one who laid there in front of Maura, shot in the chest barely under her right shoulder.

"They brought me water to clean the wound the best I could and some bandage..." She suddenly stated. "... it seems like..."

Jane did not let her finish. It was wishful thinking, hope in a hopeless situation. She could not let her believe such thing, because it would never happen. If they had luck and Jane were able to do anything Maura could get out of this... but this was an death end for Jane... for sure...

"... they don't want me to die? Maura, please... we might not have clear evidence, yet, but they are involved in this and I'll bite myself in the ass if they are not the ones who committed the crime... and I'm a cop, investigating against them. Maura, for god's sake, they just don't want me to die too fast and yet... either way they want me to do die slow and painful or they need me for something... before they let me die"

Maura choked her tears away, trying to let her voice sound strong and filled with trust, believe and certainty. "You... You won't die, Jane."

"Maura... you are the doctor... I feel it... I feel what this is doing to my body... it hurts like hell and I feel like my whole body is on fire and I'm so cold at the same time... Soon it'll be infected, you know that... and if I don't die because of the blood loss this... this will bring me down. It's just a matter of time... you know it and I know it... so don't lie to me, because we both know you can't..." This desperate smile forming on her soft lips made Maura cry even more.

Silent tears, neither of them could take nor hold them back.

"Maura, please... just please let's just find a way to get you out of here..."

"No! I won't leave without you! And over all... I won't let you die, Jane! Not on me and not... not here... not now..."

Jane tried to avoid her gaze, but Maura wanted to look into her dark eyes. She wanted to look in them and let her know that she meant... every single word.

It wasn't wishful thinking, it wasn't just hope... it was a promise... it was love.

"Look at me..." She said, touching Jane's chin and she felt the same thing as always when she touched the woman she called her best friend. The woman she wanted to call her lover so desperately.

**Look into my eyes and you'll know that I truly love you  
>Look into my eyes and you'll see that no one will harm you<br>Look into my eyes and you'll feel that I will protect you  
>Look into my eyes and you'll feel that you belong<strong> 

"Look at me, Jane..." She whispered. "You'll have plenty of time and plenty years to come, you hear me? Enough time to make jokes and fun of me and to bewilder me with your sarcasm. I'll have enough time to Google mouth on you and... and... plenty years to look as beautiful and mesmerizing as you do... and for me to hold your hand. So no... we won't think about you dying... because you just... won't."

**Look at me, look at me and little by little be sleepy  
>Look at me, look at me and you'll see that the dreams will come<br>Then close your tired eyes, so wet from crying  
>Close them and you'll see that no one will hurt you at all<strong> 

Jane looked up into her eyes and she wished she could just get a grip of her neck and pull her nearer. She wanted to kiss her and kiss her til she drew her last breath.

Both of them knew the time would come if there wasn't either one of Korsak or Frost to realize that they were trapped, but Maura was the one who struggled.

That was the moment when Jane finally realized what living and loving truly meant. She wished, once again, that she did not break her promise. The promise of a young hopeful girl.

"I wished I'd still have the chance to... love..." She said, closing her eyes. "... but I'm so tired..."

Maura sobbed as those words left Jane's lips.

"You'll have the chance to love... it's waiting right in front of you... but now... sleep a little bit. I'll be there... and I'll take care... no one's going to hurt you..." She said with her voice shaking, while she laid down beside Jane, kissing her temple.

"Hold me... and... stay." Jane whispered as if there was any chance for Maura to leave the hot and almost entirely dark room, wherever it was.

**Close your tired eyes and know that I truly love you  
>Close your tired eyes and you'll see that no one will harm you<br>Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that I will protect you  
>Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that you belong<strong>

"I'll never leave you." Maura answered. "Please do the same."


End file.
